


[盾冬] 遲鈍竹馬

by tenpo0727



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpo0727/pseuds/tenpo0727
Summary: Bucky絕望地發現自己愛上了從小到大的好朋友，最後卻發現原來Steve早暗戀他長達十年之久





	[盾冬] 遲鈍竹馬

Bucky又看了一次他剛編輯好的訊息，最後深深地嘆了口氣，便將訊息發送出去了，他將手機丟在一旁無力地趴在桌上，他不想去數這是這陣子他第幾次拒絕Steve的邀約，工作忙碌固然是很大的原因，但並不是全部的原因。  
Bucky煩躁地扒了扒頭髮，剩下的原因他暫時不想去想，雖然他也知道不能一直這樣下去，但他還沒想好要怎麼做。  
在連續加班八天之後，在他又一次拒絕Steve的邀約之後，Bucky得心情差到極點，他再也無法忍受繼續留在辦公室加班，於是他收拾好東西，半個小時後踏進常去的酒吧。  
周日的酒吧人比平常少一些，大部分的人都準備收心面對新來的一周和令人憂鬱的星期一，Bucky隨意地坐上吧台前的空位，今天的酒保是Clint，Bucky向他點了杯最常見的Martini。  
他邊喝著酒邊滑著手機，最近太過忙碌他錯過了不少訊息，趕緊一一回覆以免之後被追殺，尤其是他母親，她已經問了三次他什麼時後要回家，但是Bucky依舊無法給她肯定的時間，國際書展將近，公司上下全都忙的不可開交，每天都是加班加班，回家睡個覺然後繼續上班，就算是周末也避不開這樣的命運，像這樣下班後來小酌一杯，已經是三個星期前的事了。  
連續的加班讓Bucky覺得太過疲憊，他忍不住向公司請了一天的特休，而他的主管好心的準假了，還要他好好休息，至少他的付出並不是沒有人看見，Bucky不由得自嘲了一下。  
「嘿，有人請的。」Clint送了杯Around the word過來，眼神撇向另一側的一位男性。  
Bucky順著Clint的眼神看過去，第一眼看見得是一頭耀眼的金髮，長相不差身材看來也不錯，唯一可惜那人的眼睛是棕色的，而不是天空般的碧藍，若是那樣Bucky可能還會稍微考慮一下，喔，不，也許那只會讓他更心煩，他微笑地向對方點頭道謝，同時請Clint將酒退回去給對方，他已經夠煩了，不需要再來一個陌生人幫他添亂。  
沒多久Clint又回來了，對方想問他的名字跟電話，而Bucky只能再次拒絕，對方似乎覺得有點遺憾，但是也沒有再糾纏，這讓Bucky鬆了口氣，他實在沒有心力在應付這些了。  
「怎麼，心情不好？剛才那位應該蠻符合你的喜好的呀？」時間越晚人就越少，Clint顯得有些清閒，於是他過來和Bucky聊天，他們認識很久了，對彼此都有一定的了解。  
「拜託，我最近忙翻了，我是來放鬆的不是來找麻煩的，再給我一杯吧。」Bucky喝下最後一口酒，將空酒杯遞給Clint。  
「嘿，Bucky，你這樣會喝醉的。」Clint不贊同地皺起了眉頭，他調給Bucky的Martini度數可不低。  
「我明天請了假，喝醉了剛好，好好睡一覺什麼都不要想，所以拜託再給我一杯吧，只是我如果喝醉了，麻煩你送我回家呀，或是叫Sam來也可以。」Bucky笑著催促Clint再給他一杯酒，Clint沒有辦法，只好又幫他調了一杯。  
「怎麼今天不叫Steve來接你？他還沒回來嗎？」通常Bucky需要人接的時候，有九成的機率都是Steve過來，他們也常打趣地說Steve是Bucky的護花使者，剩下那一成的機率很少見，通常都是因為Steve不在紐約。  
「嗯。」Bucky敷衍地回應著，他其實不記得Steve什麼時候回來了，他最近太忙Steve又讓他太煩躁，Bucky一直克制著自己不要太過關注他的消息，所以他便將這件事忘了，傍晚時，Steve傳來的訊息只問他周三有沒有時間一起吃飯，而他拒絕了，Steve倒是沒說他是不是回來了，所以Bucky也不太確定。  
「你看來不太對勁，真的沒事？可不要什麼都放在心裡呀！」看著Bucky的反應，Clint直覺有什麼事情，但Bucky看來是不打算開口了。  
「真的沒事，就是太累了一點。」Bucky微笑地說著，並不打算再多說什麼，有些事他還沒想好，暫時也沒打算和任何人說。  
「好吧好吧！只是請你記得，如果有需要，可別忘了我們這些朋友呀！」Bucky不肯說，Clint也不打算逼他，打算再觀察一陣子。  
「知道了，記得送我回家就好。」Bucky擺擺手，是打定主意今晚不醉不歸了，Clint拿他沒有辦法，索性不在理他招呼別的客人去了。  
Bucky又喝了口酒，手機螢幕亮了起來，Steve回傳了訊息，問他什麼時後有空，又問他是不是還在公司，Bucky不知道該回他什麼，他的手指放在螢幕上猶豫了半天還是沒有點下去，最後螢幕又暗了下去，他也就索性裝做沒看見。  
想起Steve，Bucky又覺得煩躁了，他們明明從小一起長大，但是那天隔著一扇窗，他看著Steve和另一個女孩親密的互動，他卻突然覺得那個人好陌生，他是知道Steve交過女朋友的，但是當時他們不在同一間學校，所以他也僅僅只是知道而從未見過Steve和女孩親密相處是什麼情況。  
然而那天他毫無預警地撞見那個畫面，那個瞬間他的心狠狠地刺痛了起來，他甚至覺得自己就要心痛而死了，在被發現之前他狼狽地逃離了現場，只是心裡傳來一陣又一陣得悶痛卻讓他怎麼也無法忽略，有種陌生的情緒翻湧了上來，Bucky很清楚那樣的情緒叫做忌妒。  
生平第一次Bucky發現原來自己對自己最好的朋友有著友情以上的感情，認真說來這事並非沒有徵兆，只是一直被他忽略了而已，當時或許太過年輕而不曾深思，現在親眼看見後卻是逃都無法逃。  
或許他真的已經太習慣有Steve在身邊，雖然他也知道總有一天Steve身邊會出現那個最重要的人，果然知道和實際發生是兩回事，他曾以為他會Steve感到開心，怎麼也沒想到竟是心痛至此，甚至還發現原來自己不知道什麼時候已經愛上了Steve，虧他還自詡為調情高手，結果跟根本就是遲鈍到不行的笨蛋。  
Bucky渾渾噩噩地回到家，心煩意亂地無法去思考到底該怎麼做好，他只知道這件事絕不能讓Steve知道，他不想讓他知道這份單純的感情早已變質，更不想Steve覺得他噁心，是了，對自己的好友有非分之想，這是多麼噁心的一件事，如果讓Steve知道了，他會怎麼想他，他們怎麼還能繼續當朋友，不！就算只能當個朋友也好，他不想失去Steve。  
只是想是想清楚了，但真要做到卻不是這麼簡單的事，Bucky知道自己短時間內是不可能平靜地面對Steve，所以後來幾次Steve或其他朋友的邀約，他都以太忙了為由推掉了，真的推不掉也盡可能地減少和Steve相處的時間。  
他試著假裝什麼都沒有發生，可他大概偽裝的不太好，Steve不只一次問他發生什麼事了？就連其他朋友也問了同樣的問題，他都只是推說太累了，Bucky知道這理由爛透了，但他也沒有其他辦法了，他只是需要一點時間，他可以讓一切都恢復如常的，只要再一點點時間。  
幾天前Steve說他要出差一趟，詳細的時間他已經忘了，或者說他刻意不去記，因為Steve說回來之後想跟他談一談，也許他已經發現自己在躲他的事，但Bucky不知道現在他是否有辦法好好地面對Steve，於是他跟Steve說他最近很忙，他不確定是不是有時間跟他見面。  
事實上因為書展將近，他是真的很忙，整個出版社都很忙，雖然有一小部分的原因是他試著用工作來轉移自己的注意力，但他已經加班好幾天了，實在是累到沒有心力再去想這些問題了。  
今天Steve又問他最近什麼時候有時間跟他見面，可是Bucky覺得很累，不管哪一方面都很累，所以他又再一次拒絕了Steve，然後一時衝動的請了一天假，跑來酒吧想把自己灌醉，感覺真是糟糕透了。

當Clint再次注意到Bucky時候，他已經趴在桌上昏昏欲睡了，「Bucky，Bucky！」Clint叫了Bucky幾次，Bucky勉強張開了眼睛，但神智卻依然不太清楚，Clint嘆了口氣，今天Natasha要來找他，他可不想被個酒鬼破壞他的約會，於是Clint打給了Sam。  
「Hi，Sam，Bucky在我這邊喝醉了，你能來送他回家嗎？」電話接通後，Clint也不廢話直接講重點。  
「什麼？他最近是怎麼了，感覺有點奇怪。」Sam有些擔心地問著。  
「不知道，我剛也試著問了，他不肯說。」Clint也擔心Bucky，但他不說他們也不知道該幫他什麼。  
「OK，但我現在還有點事，要晚點才能過去，是說一般來說Bucky有事不是都找Steve嗎？怎麼找到我這邊來了，他有事嗎？」Sam好奇地問著，誰都知道那兩個人感情好，通常一個有事都是找另一個處理的。  
「Buvck剛來的時候說Steve出差去了，他回來了？」Clint疑惑地問著，他記得Bucky說Steve不在的。  
「下午就回來了，他應該會跟Bucky說呀，還是Bucky太忙沒看見？感覺有點奇怪，算了，那你要不要先問問Steve那邊，我這邊沒這麼快。」Sam疑惑地說著，隱約覺得好像有哪邊不太對勁。  
「是嗎？我先問問吧，看怎麼樣再跟你說。」Clint雖然也覺得有點奇怪，但他現在更想趕快把Bucky送走，好讓他可以去約會。  
Steve果然在家，並表示會馬上過來，Clint又撥了通電話告訴Sam，讓他不用趕來了。  
Clint一邊收拾著東西準備打烊，偶爾去看照一下Bucky，以免他有個什麼狀況，就在Clint準備打烊之前Steve總算是趕到了，Clint指了指角落了位置，Steve便著急地過去看看。  
「怎麼讓他喝醉了？發生什麼事了嗎？」Steve眉頭緊皺著，擔心地問著，Bucky這陣子不太對勁，他們從小一起長大，Steve知道一定有什麼事，而且他總覺得Bucky似乎有意在躲他，他心裡有些猜測，卻又不太確定。  
「問過了，他只說累了，想乾脆喝醉睡得好一些，對了，他說他明天請了假。」Clint將Bucky說得話複誦了一次給Steve聽。  
「是嗎？那我帶他回家了。」Steve無奈地嘆了口氣，他上前輕喚了Bucky幾次，卻得不到半點回應，於是他和Clint只好一人一邊地將Bucky架上車，Steve又確認過一遍沒有Bucky留下的東西後才離開。  
時間有點晚了，Steve想了想還是決定帶Bucky回家，他家在郊區，自己獨立一間木屋，不怕會吵到鄰居，Steve將車開進車庫，又試著叫醒Bucky。  
Bucky迷迷糊糊地張開眼睛，看不太清楚眼前的人是誰，但是那人身上傳來令他熟悉又安心的氣息，所以他知道那個人是誰，「Steve？」  
「是，是我。」Steve柔聲應著。  
「嗯。」得到肯定的答案後，Bucky又安心地睡著了。  
Steve無奈地看著又閉上眼睛的Bucky，最後索性將人打橫抱起，畢竟是個成年男性，Bucky的體重可不算太輕，Steve這時就無比慶幸自己平常可是有認真在鍛鍊，不然他哪有辦法這樣將人抱進房裡，是說也是因為Bucky喝醉，不然他是絕對不肯讓自己這樣抱他的。  
他們常去對方家住，所以Steve有一間客房是專門留給Bucky的，Bucky也放了一些衣物在這裡，該有的生活用品都不缺。  
Steve抱著Bucky向客房走去，也許是因為有些晃動的關係，Bucky似乎又有點醒來的趨勢，Steve就看見Bucky皺著眉頭在他懷裡扭來扭去的，這對Steve來說可是個艱難地挑戰。  
Steve將Bucky放在床上，然後到浴室去弄條熱毛巾，幫Bucky簡單地擦個澡，順便換一套睡衣，大概是因為這一連串的動靜，Bucky又稍微地清醒了過來，他迷糊地試著看清眼前的人，「Steve？」  
「我在。」Steve好笑地看著眼前難得這樣迷糊的Bucky，他好像從來沒見過他這個樣子，迷糊的可愛。  
Bucky瞪大眼睛看了Steve半天，接著搖搖頭，「不、不對，Steve、還沒回家，你、是假的，呵呵，真好。」說完Bucky就一把抱住了Steve。  
Steve實在哭笑不得，怎麼他就變假的了，「說我是假的，怎能還跑來抱我？」  
「我想你，Steve，好想。」Bucky在他懷裡蹭了蹭。  
聽著Bucky的話Steve倒抽了口氣，有些一直被他壓抑的感情冒了出來，他深吸了口氣，壓下心頭那些躁動的情緒。  
「既然想我，為什麼不願意見我？」Steve順了順Bucky的頭髮，那柔順得觸感讓他愛不釋手，他輕輕地在Bucky的頭上落下一個吻，這些事他平常想都不敢想，也許這輩子就這麼一次了，他忍不著抱緊了Bucky，享受這偷來得幾分溫存。  
Bucky把食指放在唇上，又笑了笑，「因為、我、有一個秘密，不能、不能讓你、知道。」Bucky口齒不清地說著。  
「為什麼不能告訴我？」Steve訝異地問著，他想不透有什麼事是Bucky絕不想讓他知道的。  
「因為、你會討、討厭我，然後、然後就再、也不會理我了。」Bucky說著，情緒明顯低落了下來。  
「怎麼會呢！Steve永遠不會討厭Bucky的。」Steve很驚訝，Bucky竟然認為自己會討厭他，他又怎麼會知道Bucky．Barnes在Steve．Rogers心裡佔據著多重要的位置。  
「不可、能，你一定、一定會討厭、我的。」Bucky說著隱約帶上了哭音。  
看著Bucky這樣，Steve覺得自己心疼得不得了，「那不然你跟我，讓我來猜猜Steve會有什麼反應好嗎？」Steve溫柔地哄著Bucky，問不出答案他沒有辦法安心。  
Bucky停頓了很久，像是在思考又像是因為不勝酒力而一時呆滯而已，「那你、不可以、告訴、告訴真的、Steve喔！」Bucky又再次將食指放上嘴唇。  
「好，我不告訴他，就只是幫你分析一下好嗎？也許事情沒這麼嚴重，是不是！」只要能讓Bucky說實話，不管什麼Steve都會答應他的，更何況Steve很懷疑，明天Bucky醒來是不是還會記得這一切都很難說。  
「嗯，反正、你是假的，跟你、說也沒、關係，呵呵。」Bucky滿意地點點頭，指著Steve又傻笑了起來。  
「那麼到底是什麼秘密呢？快告訴我好嗎？Buck。」Steve心急地催促Bucky，他想要知道答案。  
「嗯……Steve，我好像，嗯，不對，Steve，我、喜歡你，呵呵。」Bucky邊說邊笑著，又無力地倒在Steve懷裡。  
Steve整個人像被雷劈到一般，呆愣了半天都回不過神來，「Bucky，Buck，你說什麼，再說一次。」Steve語氣顫抖地想要確認自己聽見的答案。  
「喜歡你……」然而Bucky將一直埋在心裡的話說出來後，整個人就如釋重負般地睡去，對於Steve的問話，只有夢囈般地呢喃，叫人難辨真假。  
Steve看著在他懷中睡去的人，心中五味雜陳地說不出是什麼情緒，狂喜中交雜著少許的哀傷和恐懼，原以為此生無望的感情就這樣落入他的懷中，此刻他真的害怕這只是一場夢，夢醒了他依舊只能絕望地愛著那個人。  
Steve輕柔地摩挲著Bucky的臉頰，手中傳來的細膩觸感，和對方每一次呼吸間吐出的溫熱氣息，都一再地讓他明白這真的不是夢。  
「Bucky，Buck。」 Steve喃喃地唸著Bucky的名字，眼淚幾乎要落了下來。  
Steve愛著Bucky很久了，他說不清是什麼時候開始愛著這個人，但他永遠記得在對性充滿著好奇與不解的青少年時期，他人生的第一場春夢，主角就是他的好朋友Bucky，那也是他人生第一次夢遺。  
Steve還記得他當時醒來之後有多麼的無措，他怎麼能對自己的好友有這樣的想法，他覺得既羞恥又愧疚，他心虛地整整一個星期都沒有跟Bucky聯絡，只到最後擋不住對Bucky的思念。  
幸好那時候他已經搬家了，他和Bucky遠在兩個不同的城市，他們只能透過電話聯絡，不然Bucky一定會發現他的不對勁。  
Steve大概花了將近半年的時間，才終於認清自己不知何時開始，他對於Bucky就已經不是單純的友誼了，他愛上他了，這樣的感情是無望的，這些年來Steve死死地捂著不敢讓Bucky發現，他害怕一旦Bucky知道，他就會永遠地失去他，這樣的結果是他無法承受的。  
這十幾年來，Steve看著Bucky交了一個又一個的女朋友，說不心痛難過是不可能的，他曾經心痛的以為他再也沒有辦法面對Bucky，最後卻發現見不到他更加令人難受，這些年來，他從Bucky交第一個女朋友時的心痛絕望，到現在他已經能毫不在意的坦然面對了，哪怕他的心依舊會因為Bucky一舉一動而隱隱作痛。  
他也曾放棄過，也曾交過女朋友，一次又一次試著讓他們回到最初的定位，只是Bucky在他心中生了根，深深地紮進他的心裡，若是將Bucky從他心中抽走，那他就只剩下一具彷彿行屍走肉般的空殼了，最終Steve放棄了掙扎，他就這樣一直留在Bucky身邊，默默地守著他，守著這一份沒有任何知道，絕望至極的感情。  
Steve將Bucky最近的種種反應又想了一遍，他不知道Bucky究竟是受到什麼刺激，但是他細細地回味著Bucky說得那些醉話，大概也能猜到一些，Steve突然覺得有些好笑，他們就連反應都這麼像，害怕被發現害怕被討厭，恐懼著對方可能再也不會理會自己了，於是選擇了逃避，Steve自己親身走過一遭的，這一路有多痛，誰也不能體會，他哪裡捨得Bucky也走上這一遭。  
說真的要不是Bucky喝醉了，他們兩個人之間還要這樣東躲西藏多久，想到這裡，Steve又由衷地慶幸，幸好他提早回來了，幸好他去接了Bucky，而他以為無望的感情，似乎有機會能開花結果了。  
他小心翼翼地在Bucky的額上落下一個吻，然後他不得不離開客房，去梳洗一番以平靜他那顆激動到快要爆炸得心臟，他耗費此生以來的所有自制力，才勉強讓自己冷靜下來，他可不能這麼激動，他得要好好跟Bucky談談，可不能把他嚇跑了。  
那天晚上他躺在床上，翻來覆去得怎麼也睡不著，最後他受不了誘惑又回到了客房，Bucky依舊熟睡著，而他就像著了魔般地在Bucky身邊躺了下來，Bucky翻了個身無意識地靠了上來，Steve整個僵硬地不敢有任何動作，直到過了好一陣子，確定Bucky真的沒有醒過來，Steve才放大膽子將手環上Bucky的腰，懷中溫熱的體溫讓Steve忍不住熱淚盈眶，他真的渴望這個溫度太久太久了，後來不知怎麼的Steve也漸漸地睡去了。  
Steve醒來的時候大約是早上八點半，比他平常晚了將近兩個小時起床，只是想到前一晚他整個人的情緒起伏，倒也可以理解，而Bucky還在睡，Steve忍不住在他的臉頰上輕輕地親了一口。  
梳洗完後，Steve準備了兩份早餐，雖然他不覺得Bucky會在午餐前醒來，只是以防萬一他還是準備了Bucky的那一份，吃完早餐後他想了想，去出門一趟去買了解酒藥和止痛藥。

Bucky醒來的時候只覺得頭痛欲裂，他花了好長一段時間才隱約想起了衣些事情，真不該灌醉自己的，現在他可嚐到苦果了，他在被窩裡扭動了好一陣子，才心不甘情不願地爬起來，他得要吃點東西在去買個藥，不然他肯定要頭痛死了。  
他從床上坐起來後，發現床頭櫃上放了一些東西，那裡有一份吐司一杯水跟一份藥，一旁的紙條上寫著：醒來了就先吃個吐司再吃藥，我準備了午餐，快出來吃飯。  
Bucky呆愣了幾秒，然後又環顧了四周，他終於發現他是在Steve的客房裡，而不是自己的臥室中，只怪他太常在這裡過夜了，他竟然沒有在第一時間發現這件事！  
接著他又發現自己換過衣服了，天呀！是Steve幫他換得衣服嗎！這種事放在之前，根本沒什麼好在意的，但現在Bucky只覺得臉紅心跳的，慌亂的不知該如何是好，為什麼他對昨天晚上的事沒有半點記憶，他到底都做了些什麼呀！  
為了讓自己冷靜下來，Bucky認命的下床進浴室用冷水洗了把臉，這讓他清醒了不少，他快速地梳洗了一番，然後將Steve準備的食物跟藥都吃了，同時一邊絞盡腦汁地回想著昨晚發生的事情，但他無論怎麼想，都只記得他最後在酒吧裡睡著了，之後真的是半點記憶也沒有了，天呀！他有沒有說出不該說的話，他沒有對Steve說出什麼吧！光是想到這個他的胃就狠狠地糾結了起來，他好想馬上從這裡消失。  
就在Bucky還在糾結不已的時候，敲門聲響了起來。  
「Bucky，你醒了嗎？Bucky。」眼看著已經下午一點了，但Bucky似乎還沒醒來，Steve有些擔心過來看看情況，只是門內一點回應也沒有，讓Steve更擔心了。  
「Bucky，我進來了喔！」於是他直接開門進去了。  
聽著敲門的聲音，Bucky腦袋轉了半天也不知道要怎麼回應好，結果Steve就說要開門進來了。  
「我已經醒……了。」他話還沒說完，Steve已經將門打開了。  
Steve看著Bucky一臉無措的表情，覺得有些好笑，但對方的臉色看起來不是很好，他又不免有些擔心，「還好嗎？」  
「不好，頭痛。」聽著Steve的問話，Bucky癟了癟嘴，頭很痛，心情很亂，他好想逃走，他好像不應該用這種語氣跟Steve說話，好像在撒嬌一樣，Bucky又想將自己揍一頓了。  
大概是因為不舒服，Bucky看來有點委屈，Steve忍不住揉了揉他的頭髮，像是安撫似地，「吃過藥了嗎？」他看了眼只剩空水杯的床頭櫃，應該是吃過了。  
「吃過了。」Bucky乖巧地回應著，他腦袋糊成一片，像漿糊似的，根本沒辦法思考。  
「那晚點應該會好一點，快來吃飯吧，都已經一點多了。」Steve催促著Bucky吃飯，吃完飯才好談事情。  
Bucky就這樣被Steve拉到餐桌前，Steve明顯已經用過餐了，他將Bucky的那份快速地加熱了一會，便放到他的桌前。  
Bucky生平第一次知道什麼叫做食不知味，Steve當然沒有盯著他吃飯，他坐在他的身旁，正用筆記型電腦在處理事情的樣子，但僅僅只是坐在Steve旁邊，便讓Bucky緊張地幾乎吃不下東西，他怎麼會覺得自己可以假裝什麼都沒有，一如往常地面對Steve，那根本就是天方夜譚。  
在Bucky將最後一口午餐吃完後，Steve便將筆記型電腦闔上，他起身拉住Bucky的手，將人拉到客廳，「Bucky，我們得談談。」  
「那個，你先放開我。」Bucky試著將手抽離Steve，卻怎麼也沒有辦法。  
「如果我現在放手，你大概就要跑了，所以我不！」看著Bucky的反應，他不用猜也知道Bucky在想什麼。  
「喔……」Bucky無法反駁Steve的話，事實上他也的確是這麼打算的，這時候他深刻地覺得，有人太過了解自己好像也不是什麼好事。  
「昨天晚上……」Steve才剛開口，從握著的手，他就能感受到對方已經緊張的渾身僵硬。  
「那個、那個昨天晚上我喝醉了，我昨天都在胡言亂語，你別當真。」Bucky搶在Steve之前先開口，反正他就打定主意，裝死到底就對了。  
Steve將食指放上Bucky的唇，就像他昨晚那樣，「噓，Buck聽我說完好嗎？」他直視著眼前的人，再也不想隱藏一直被壓抑的感情。  
不知道是不是錯覺，Bucky總覺得Steve看他的眼神太過炙熱，讓他渾身發燙，不知道為什麼就害羞了起來。  
「昨天晚上你跟我告白了，但是你沒有等我答應你，你就睡著了。」Steve一臉委屈的說著，他滿意地看著Bucky瞪大了眼睛，可愛極了。  
「你如果要說你喝醉了，那些話都是胡言亂語也沒關係，那麼趁著現在我們都很清醒，我來跟你告白，James．Buchanan．Barnes，我喜歡你，你願意和我在一起嗎？」既然Bucky要說他喝醉了也沒關係，那就換他來告白，藏了這麼多年的感情，總要給他個機會說出口。  
Bucky瞪大眼睛看著Steve,大概從他講第一句話開始，他的腦袋就一直呈現當機狀態，一時間接收到太多訊息，他的腦袋沒有辦法好好地理解那些話語，而Steve似乎也不打算給他更多的思考時間，他突然就靠了上來，然後有什麼柔軟的東西印上他的唇，於是Bucky還在努力運作的腦袋，終於徹底停止了轉動。  
Steve看著Bucky呆愣了許久也沒反應過來，一雙眼眸瞪地大大的，就像隻受到驚嚇的小鹿般，軟萌地可愛，他忍不住傾身向前，趁著人還沒反應過來前，偷了一個吻。  
他含了Bucky的嘴唇細細地舔弄，用舌尖描繪Bucky水潤鮮紅的雙唇，看著對方還是沒有什麼反應，便更不客氣地用舌撬開Bucky的貝齒，長驅直入那甜密的柔軟之地，他的舌尖在柔軟的口腔內探索，劃過了細緻的齒根，又在敏感的上顎來回的舔拭，最後糾纏著對方的舌不放。  
Bucky第一次被人吻到全身無力，等他回過神時他已經癱軟在Steve的懷裡，他大口大口地喘著氣，同時腦袋又逐漸運轉了起來。  
他撐起身雙手捧著Steve的臉，「你說，喜歡我？」這到底是什麼時後發生的事，為什麼他從來沒有發現？  
「是，我喜歡你。」Steve無比認真地回答。  
「什麼時候開始？」Bucky好奇極了。  
「我大概在十四歲的時候就意識到這個問題了。」一眨眼便過了十幾年了，Steve將這份感情深深地埋起時，從不曾期望有一天它能生根發芽，誰知道突然地就開花結果了，這人生實在太難預測了。  
「什麼！這麼久，你……」Bucky這下徹底無言了，他無法想像Steve是抱持著什麼樣的心情在他身邊待了十幾年。  
「所以，你願意和我在一起嗎？」Steve又問了一次，他想聽到這個人肯定的回答。  
「是，我願意，天呀！我怎麼會現在才跟你再一起，過去的這些年我都在幹什麼呀！」明明最在乎他的人一直在他身邊，他怎麼會一再地視而不見呢？  
「Bucky你確定嗎？我說真的，這次我抓住你，我就永遠不會放手了，你真的願意？」Steve很清楚這十幾年累積的感情，一但得到了他就不可能再放手了，他不想有一天自己會讓Bucky感到痛苦。  
「就算你想放手，我也會死命巴著你，你這輩子別想甩開我了！」Bucky狠狠地瞪著Steve，這個笨蛋，這時候還要替他著想。  
「So，Till the end of the line？」Steve笑著問。  
「Yes，Till the end of the line。」Bucky肯定地回著。  
直到時間的盡頭，誰也不能將我們分開，我們永遠屬於彼此。

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我只想寫Bucky喝醉把自己賣掉得那一段  
> Bucky超可愛的！！！(自己說)  
> 希望大家有覺得這篇是個甜甜得很可愛的故事www
> 
> 是說這篇被我拿來投稿芙太太在噗浪上辦的巴奇阿嬤自救會活動  
> 本來也很猶豫要不要拿AU來投稿  
> 但是太太也說不設限主題，就還是投了  
> 本來想丟復4 fix的文，但是那篇已經貼過了，還是想寫新的東西來投稿  
> 而復4的長篇肯定是寫不完的  
> 想來想去就還是按照原本預定的計畫來寫了  
> 本來就預計婚紗寫完要寫這篇  
> 復4 fix那篇是臨時突發出來的  
> 本來想寫個短篇，結果越寫越長  
> 就在巴奇阿嬤活動截稿的前五天，發現自己根本寫不完  
> 最後只好調整一下，把後來加寫得一些東西暫時刪去  
> 雖然最後字數還是比我預期的多  
> 不過總算是趕上活動的截稿日了  
> 巴奇阿嬤的活動前天正式公開了  
> 結果只有我的是AU呢www  
> 但是不管怎麼樣，只要Bucky幸福快樂就可以了  
> 每位作者都很棒呢  
> https://welovebucky.weebly.com/  
> 歡迎大家來看看
> 
> 啊，是說這篇的背景設定跟Invitation Card是相同的  
> 不過正文裡面不會提到，因為時間點在那之前  
> 不過之後有寫番外的話大概會有聯結  
> 然後這篇的加長版我還在寫www  
> 沒有了截稿日就寫得很慢  
> 總之寫完會貼上來  
> 後面還有好幾篇文等著要寫Orz  
> 這次廢話好多www  
> 紫筠 2019/07/16


End file.
